


Joffrey's Wedding Night

by growligan



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU where Joffrey survives (obviously), F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, breast fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-18 04:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16111292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growligan/pseuds/growligan
Summary: The time has finally come for Joffrey and Margaery to become husband and wife.





	1. Chapter 1

Night had fallen, and the festivities had died down at last. Lots of merrymaking had been made that day, and the wine had flown along with louder and louder cheering as the inbred boy king became less and less dressed as the day went on. Shortly before it was time to retire to his private chambers and consumate his marriage with the fleshen flower he had taken for his wife, he had stripped down to nothing but his undergarments.

A cheer had risen from the crowd as Joffrey’s pants had flown across the table, narrowly avoiding hitting Tommen’s sleeping form in the face, and that had been all the signs Cersei had needed that it was time to put the spoiled but loveable lad to bed.

”JOFFREY!!!” she had bellowed struggling to make herself heard across the noise and din. ”It’s bedtime young man!!!!!”

Joffrey had pouted and moaned and it wasn’t until a glimpse of Margaery’s swollen chest reminded him of what would await him once he had retired back to their shared love chamber that he gave in. Joffrey migth be a virgin but that didn’t mean he didn’t have needs like any other nineteen year old man and his emotional maturity and stability really wasn’t relevant here.

Joffrey might not have the experience of dipping his scepter in a pond but that did not mean he had no experience at all when it came to carnal pleasures. He had once had two prostitutes beat each other up for his enjoyment and later he had used one of them for target practice. So really, Joffrey wasn’t _completely_ a virgin. Only half. And that was a very important distinction to make, the petulant manchild thought.

His secret part convulsed a little in excitement as he grabbed his new wife’s hand and led her towards the chambers that they would from now on be sharing as husband and wife. The blushing bride giggled wantonly asJoffrey closed the door between them, eager to get started with the second and private part of tonight’s festivities.

His hands landed on the fair maiden’s hills, and he could feel the little rose buds stiffen as he groped them violently. He was just about to push her down on the bed when he heard a knock on the door.

”What is it??!” asked Joffrey.

”It is I” said Cersei.

”What do you want!?” demanded Joffrey.

”Don’t forget to put on a condom before you put it in!”urged Cersei.

”Gods mom” whined Joffrey.”I’m not twelve years old anymore!”

”You will always be to me” explained Cersei.

”MOM GO AWAY” ordered Joffrey.

”Goodnight my little Joffy-puff” good-byed Cersei.

”Uh” articulated Margaery and then her new but also second husband continued his administrations of her breasts. Soon her dress had slid down her body and left her naked, as she had never been one for underwear. The bush between her legs reminded Joffrey of a particularly hairy small animal, but it was to her chest that his eyes were drawn.

Her breasts stood proud upon her chest, like two grassy mounds interrupting an otherwise plain landscape with their height and slight roundness. Upon them rested two raspberry-like creations, surrounded by a bumpy pink blanket. Joffrey drew a breath in awe. Margaery’s tatas were magnificent, like something out of a fairy tale or a particularly mouth watering desert.

Joffrey’s mouth wasn’t what was watering though. It was something else. It was Margaery’s hoohah. She might not find her man particularly attractive, but his rough yet surprisingly skillfull touching of her feminine bulbs was awakening something deep inside her that she hadn’t felt in a long time. Margaery Tyrell was horny.

She backed towards the bed and sat down upon it,her naked body heaving with every delighted breath she took as she beheld her king and husband’s skinny stick of a body. He had no muscles to speak of but also no fat, so Margaery was pleased. Renly had been a hairy man, but Joffrey was not. The king’s chest was as smooth as her brother’s, and she knew Loras always shaved his chest. Admittedly he shaved Renly too but anyway he was hairy when he wasn’t shaved.

”Take me” giggled Margaery and spread her legs to reveal her entrance.


	2. Chapter 2

The sight of the fair maiden’s glistening love hole drove the young king mad with lust, and he pulled his erected member out of his breeches and pushed the giggling queen back on the bed as he roughly and inexperiencedly shoved his male limb inside her damp fields.

Joffrey could feel the moisture gather on his penis as he started moving it in and out of the inviting nest of curls and flesh, pumping valiantly into his new bride. He gazed up from her breasts upon which his eyes had been resting and met her sexily half lidded eyes as a sensual giggle escaped her lips (the one on her face, not the ones down there).

“Oh Joffrey” said Margaery in a moaning way and humped his dick with the insides of her vagina to urge him to move faster.

The wanton lady’s movement triggered something inside the depth of Joffrey’s soul, or maybe it was his body. He could hear a quiet slapping sound as his balls drove against the tender flesh beneath her womanly entrance, and felt them tighten like an angry knot as his dick slid in and out of the moist tunnel. It was humid and warm but strangely wide compared to how he had thought a vagina would be. It didn’t matter. He still liked it.

His balls kept tightening and tightening and Joffrey worried that they were going to burst. The wartmh inside Margaery’s hoohah was making his dick sweat and he couldn’t find any friction anymore as he kept pumping desperately, his rigid member sliding to and fro inside the wet tube. Then suddenly, it happened.

A white and sticky substance shot out of the tip of Joffrey’s spear, painting Margaery’s insides white as his member softened and vibrated. Right as he was done pumping out the melted ice cream, he realized something awful: He had forgotten to wear a condom after all.


End file.
